Corey Crawford
Corey Crawford (born on December 31, 1984 in Châteauguay, Quebec, Canada) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender who is currently playing for the Chicago Blackhawks in the NHL. Playing Career Junior Playing Career Crawford was drafted 52nd overall in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft by the Chicago Blackhawks. He spent his pre-junior career playing for the Midget AAA Gatineau Intrépides, before spending his junior career with the Moncton Wildcats of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. He was the goaltender for the Wildcats in the 2003–04 QMJHL playoffs, when they ousted the Rimouski Océanic in the semi-finals to advance to the President's Cup final, but lost that series to the Gatineau Olympiques. Crawford currently holds the Wildcats record for lowest goals against average (GAA) (2.47 in 2004–05), most wins (35 in 2003–04) and is tied with Simon Lajeunesse for most shutouts in a season (six in 2004–05). He was twice named to the QMJHL's Second All-Star team (2003–04, 2004–05). Chicago Blackhawks Crawford made his NHL debut with the Blackhawks on January 22, 2006, against the Minnesota Wild. He relieved Adam Munro in the third period, made seven saves and did not allow any goals. He recorded his first career start against the St. Louis Blues on February 2, 2006, finishing the evening with five goals allowed and 29 saves in a 6–5 shootout loss. Crawford recorded his first career win and shutout against the Anaheim Ducks on March 5, 2008. He also recorded a strong performance against the Detroit Red Wings, stopping 45 of 47 shots in a 3–1 loss on March 11, 2006. On July 21, 2008, the Blackhawks re-signed Crawford to a one-year deal on July 21, 2008. He was recalled from the American Hockey League on November 28, 2008 to take the place of Nikolai Khabibulin, who had been injured two nights earlier. Crawford made his first Stanley Cup playoffs appearance on May 24, 2009, in the second period of the Western Conference Finals against the Detroit Red Wings, replacing Cristobal Huet. He stopped six of seven shots before being replaced by Huet after the second period. Due to the departures of Antti Niemi to the San Jose Sharks and Cristobal Huet to the Swiss National League A, Crawford was promoted to back-up goaltender behind Marty Turco for the 2010–11 season. Later in the season, Crawford became the team's starting goaltender, replacing the veteran Turco. He had a two-game shutout streak later in the season and compiled a 176:09 shutout streak from January 7 to 15, the longest by a Blackhawks netminder since Tony Esposito from January 16 to 30, 1972. From February 20 until March 5, 2011, Crawford had an eight-game win streak, setting a new record for the longest such streak for a rookie; the streak was also one game short of the team record set by Glenn Hall. On March 28, 2011, Crawford earned his 30th win of his rookie season against Detroit, becoming the first Blackhawks goaltender to reach the 30-win milestone since Jocelyn Thibault did it with 33 wins in the 2001–02 season. In Crawford's first playoff series against the Presidents' Trophy-winning Vancouver Canucks, he recorded a 36-save shutout in game five of the 2011 Western Conference Quarter-finals, marking the first time he recorded a shutout in the NHL playoffs, and the Blackhawks' largest margin of victory (5–0) in franchise history in a playoff game. However, the Blackhawks ultimately lost the series to the Canucks in seven game when Alexandre Burrows scored the series-winning overtime goal for Vancouver. On May 19, 2011, Crawford signed a three-year, $8 million contract extension with the Blackhawks. After the 2010–11 season, he was named to the NHL All-Star Rookie Team. Following the 2010–11 regular season, Crawford entered the year as the Blackhawks' number one netminder. After starting the year off strong, he struggled for a majority of the season and was often benched in favour of veteran backup Ray Emery, who played extensively down the stretch. However, Emery could not solidify his hold on the starter's role and as a result, Crawford reclaimed the team's starting goaltender position. After going 8–1–2 over his last 11 games, Crawford was confirmed as the starter for the Blackhawks heading into the 2012 Stanley Cup playoffs. In all, Crawford finished his second full season playing in 57 games and posting a 30–17–7 record with a .903 save percentage and 2.72 GAA with no shutouts. He became the first Blackhawks goalie to win at least 30 games in back-to-back seasons since Ed Belfour did it in the 1992–93 and 1993–94 seasons. Entering the lock-out-shortened 2012–13 season, there were doubts as to whether Crawford could return to his stellar form from his rookie season. The team re-signed Ray Emery to give him a push for the starting job. The Blackhawks started off the season with a point streak of 24 consecutive games (21–0–3), with Crawford getting off to a strong 11–0–3 start before struggling in a loss to the Colorado Avalanche in which he was pulled midway through the game after allowing three goals on 16 shots. Crawford finished the season with a record of 19–5–5, with a 1.94 GAA, and a .926 save percentage with three shutouts. Due to his efforts, Crawford was awarded the William M. Jennings Trophy along with Ray Emery, who finished with a 1.94 GAA as well. He was confirmed as the starter for the 2013 Stanley Cup playoffs and started every game as Chicago eventually won the Stanley Cup, prevailing over the Boston Bruins in six games. On September 2, 2013, Crawford signed a six-year, $36 million contract extension with the Blackhawks through the 2019–20 season. Crawford started the 2014–15 season with a 12–5–1 record; however, he injured his foot on December 1, 2014, while attending a Rise Against concert. Due to this, he was expected to miss two-to-three weeks. Crawford was selected to play in the 2015 NHL All-Star Game, one of six players selected via fan-vote (the others being his teammates Duncan Keith, Brent Seabrook, Patrick Kane and Jonathan Toews, as well as the Buffalo Sabres' Zemgus Girgensons). On March 23, 2015, Crawford became the fourth goalie in Blackhawks franchise history to have four 30-win seasons. He and Carey Price of the Montreal Canadiens, won the William M. Jennings Trophy for the 2014–15 season. He finished the season with 32–20–5, recording a 2.27 GAA, a .924 SV % and two shut outs. After allowing nine goals in two first round playoff games against the Nashville Predators, he was benched in favour of rookie goaltender Scott Darling, who posted three wins and one loss against the Predators. Crawford relieved Darling in game six of the series after the Predators scored three goals in the first period. He stopped all 13 shots he faced en route to a 4–3 win to take the series. Crawford was named the starter over Darling for the second round against Minnesota. He started all four games in the second round sweep over Minnesota, allowing 7 goals in those 4 games. He also performed well in the following round versus the Anaheim Ducks, leading Chicago to a come-from-behind four games to three series win. On June 15, 2015, Crawford collected his second shutout in a 2–0 victory over the Tampa Bay Lightning in Game 6 of the 2015 Stanley Cup Finals to give the Blackhawks their third Stanley Cup in the last six years. The win was also the second Stanley Cup for Crawford in his career. During the 2015–16 NHL season, Crawford appeared in 58 games for the Blackhawks. He posted a 2.37 goals-against average, a .924 save percentage, 35 wins, and seven shutouts. In March 2016, The Blackhawks announced that he would miss indefinite amount of time due to an unspecified upper-body injury. He finished the year with a career high 35 wins and tied his career high save percentage at .924. He also had a career high seven shutouts, which also led the NHL among goalies. Crawford broke Tony Esposito's franchise playoff record for wins, with his 46th playoff win after stopping 29 shots in a 3-2 Game 2 victory over the St. Louis Blues. The Blackhawks would be eliminated from the playoffs by the Blues in seven games. Crawford underwent emergency appendectomy surgery on December 3, 2016, in Philadelphia on the morning before a road game against the Flyers. He returned to the Blackhawks lineup on December 23, 2016. He was selected to play in the 2017 NHL All-Star Game. Crawford finished the season a 32–18 record, while recording a 2.55 GAA and a .918 save percentage. The Blackhawks won the Central Division, but were swept by the Nashville Predators in the first round of the playoffs. Crawford started the 2017–18 NHL season ranking seventh in the NHL with a 2.29 goals-against average and fourth with a .930 save percentage in 21 appearances. On December 1, 2017, the Blackhawks placed Crawford on IR after he sustained a lower-body injury the previous night. He returned after missing three games, but sustained an undisclosed upper-body injury after playing in seven games. The Blackhawks stated that Crawford would be out indefinitely, but they were hopeful that he could return before the end of the season. However, the Blackhawks fell into last place in the Central Division, and were eliminated from playoff contention in early March. The Blackhawks left Crawford on IR for the remainder of the season. Crawford returned to the Blackhawks on October 18, 2018 after missing 52 games. He collected his first win of the 2018–19 Chicago Blackhawks season on October 20, 2018 in a 4–1 victory over the Columbus Blue Jackets. On December 16, 2018, Crawford suffered another serious concussion after San Jose Sharks forward Evander Kane shoved teammate Dylan Strome into him. The Blackhawks placed him on IR again. He recorded a .902 save percentage and 3.28 goals-against average up to that point in the season. On February 25, 2019, The Blackhawks activated Crawford from IR after missing 28 games. His strongest performance of the campaign came on March 16, 2019 when made a career-high 48 saves en route to a 2–0 win against the Montreal Canadiens. Crawford posted a 7–4–3 record in his next 15 starts and finished the 2019-18 season with a .908 save percentage and 2.77 goals against average. He missed the Blackhawks' season finale after sustaining a groin injury during the team's penultimate game. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Accolades QMJHL *2003–04 QMJHL Second All-Star Team *2003–04 QMJHL Telus Defensive Player of the Year *2004–05 QMJHL Second All-Star Team NHL *NHL All-Rookie Team, (2010–11) *NHL All-Star Game (2015, 2017) *Stanley Cup champion (2013, 2015) *William M. Jennings Trophy, 2013 (shared with Ray Emery), 2015 (shared with Carey Price of the Montreal Canadiens) International *2016 World Cup of Hockey championship (with Team Canada) Personal Life Crawford speaks fluent French and English. He and his girlfriend, Kristy have a son, Cooper (born in 2017). His teammates and fans often refer to him as "Crow." Category:Players Category:1980s births Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Stanley Cup champions